Happy Happy Home
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Killua lost a bet and promising Gon to do anything . Gon choose to play 'Play House' ! And Kurapika and Leorio is the parents . While Killua is the director . What will happen with this ? WARNING : OOC-ness , ONLY for 13 and up ! Would you all mind to Review ? REVIEW PLEASE ! Gender : Humor and maybe family !


Author : Hahahaha I have many free time ! Now another story ! Gyahahahaha !

DSCLAIMER : Hunter x Hunter is not mine !

WARNING : OOC-ness (maybe) and many more

* * *

Happy Happy Home

* * *

Killua : Ok Gon since I lost to the ' Get Rich Quick ' bet , I'll do whatever you want to do !

Gon : Oh really ?! Because sometime you lie !

Killua : Seriously ! What do you want to do ?

Gon : Play House !

Killua : What the ?!

Gon : Well my daddy never around right ? So my only parents were , Mito-san and Grandma ! I always wonder how a real family like !

Killua : Oh … Yeah , I guess . Yosh , I'll see what I can do Gon !

Gon : YEAH !

-Then-

Killua/Gon : And that's why ! We're counting on you guys !

Kurapika/Leorio : Huh ?

Killua : Leorio is the daddy !

Leorio : I'm not that older than you guys !

Gon : Kurapika is the mommy !

Kurapika : M-ME !

Gon : *hug Kurapika* Wow Kurapika ! You have (exact) same scent as Mito-san ! Imagine that ! Would I lie to you ?!

Leorio : Now hold on a second ! That means this brat is my wife *pointing to Kurapika* ! ( SINCE WHEN YOU GRANDPA ! )

Kurapika : You're one to talk !You'll make a terrible father figure for Gon !

Leorio : WHAT THE ?!

Gon : Domestic violence in my house ! *starting to cry*

Killua : Gon cries , you die ! *pointing his nails to Leorio's neck*

Leorio : OK!OK! WE'LL PLAY ALONG ! WE'LL PLAY ALONG !

Kurapika : We're out of luck right !

Leorio : Yeah ! ; _ ;

-Then the next day-

Gon : Ohayou ! *kawaii*

Leorio : *sitting and reading newspaper* Good morning Gon !

Kurapika : Good…Good … Mor…ning ! WHY… WHY SHOULD I WEAR THIS RIDICULOUS APRON ?!

Killua : Cuz' you look good in it , mama ! All dainty !

Leorio/Gon : He's right ! He's right !

Kurapika : I'LL SHOW YOU DAINTY ! *punching Leorio* . YOUR NEN IS WEAK !

Killua : Psh , denial ! Ok next !

Gon : Ittadakimasu ~ !

Leorio/Kurapika :…

Killua : START !

Kurapika : ….

Killua : *whisper* Hey mama line !

Kurapika : How does it taste darling ? (Fans : NOOO KURAPIKA-SAMA !)

Leorio : Oh uh it's wonderful honey !

Kurapika/Leorio :_ What's up with this line ?!_

Killua : CUT ! I'M NOT FEELING THE LOVE ! *with something that most film director use* . Needs more love !

Leorio : Will you **SHUT UP ?!** You little punk ! Tell you what , Killua grow a meter and tell me how to be lovey with a wife !

Kurapika : **My point exactly !** Though of course I would said it more elegantly !

Killua : Hey ! Don't talk shit ! Gon totally digs me , isn't he !?

Gon : *sulking* I knew it…no…nobody…*sniffle* no one wants to play house with me ; _ ; … (Why are you all so violent ? ) I'm about to cry !

Leorio : WH..WHAT ?! No..Goon ! We're just messing around ! We'll try harder ! We'll try harder !

Killua : You're so smart Gon ! YOSH TAKE TWO ~ !

Gon : * eating at the dining table* Daddy,Mommy ! Can we go to the amusement park ? Pwenty Pwease ! (No one can say no to this ! Maybe Mito-san could …)

Leorio : Oh am I paying ? (surely you old man!)

Kurapika : Oh.. Yes the amusement park is nearby !

Leorio : Ok if you want to go so badly !

Gon : Like , WAI WAI WAI WAI !

When Gon is already gone to bed

Leorio : *sulking* No way…

Kurapika : *sulking* We're totally whipped …

Killua : GYAHAHAHA HA HA HA HA !

-The Next Day-

Gon : FU~N !

Killua : AMUSEMENT PARK HERE WE GO !

-At the amusement park-

Disneyland Tokyo !

Gon : Wow this place is pretty big ! How cool ! *Holding hands with Kurapika and Leorio*

Kurapika : So what do we do now ?

Killua : Well duh , play ! You know , go on rides and see the attractions , oh and of course buy candys , lot's of candys and souvenirs ! U.U

Gon : Wow ! MICKEY MOUSE !

Mickey : Come here ~ *evil aura* _My prey !_ (You know who this is right ! If you don't , just ask me who is it )

Leorio : What the ?!

Leorio/Kurapika : GON,NO COME BACK HERE ! NOW OR ELSE !

Gon : Why ?

FROOM

Gon : But..But everyone loves Mickey Mouse !

Kurapika : *carrying Gon and running* Good…Good to know ! X . X

Mickey : Come here ~ Over Here ~ (He's still doig it ? This creeps me ! )

Leorio : Dammit , You too punk ! *carrying Killua and running*

Killua : WHU ?! MOLESTORZ !

-After far enough-

Killua : Dang , you guys suck at this parenting stuff ! Violence , molestation …

Kiniro : I agree !

Gon : Kiniro-san !

Leorio : I'm about to die …

Kurapika : JUST STAY NEAR US ! OK !

Gon : *fidgeting* You know ? You know ? It's ok ! I just remember what I actually really want !

Leorio : As long it doesn't cost to much !

Kurapika : Ok Gon we'll get it for you !

Gon : I want a little brother !

Kurapika/Leorio : _Little Brother …_ *soul out of body*

Killua : OK ! KURAPIKA GIVE BIRTH !

Kiniro : EHHH ? WITH THAT OLD MAN !

Kurapika : GIVE BIRTH ?!

Leorio : Wait ! You won't know unless you try ! *grabbing Kurapika*

Kiniro : HEY LET GO OF YOUR HANDS !

Kurapika : WHAT ?! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU ?! I KNOW , I CAN'T EVEN IF I TRY !

Leorio : You're the one who agreed to this in the first place !

Killua : Wow ! He's gotta do it !

Kiniro : NOOOOOOO!

RAPEAGE

Kurapika : GYAA STOP THAT ! LET GO OF ME ! AH~N ! (?)

Kiniro : KURAPIKA-SAMA PLEASE WIN !

Killua : *taking Gon away* Gon do you ever learn about birds and bees ?

Gon : Animal is amazing !

-Then after some time-

Leorio : So if you look at it that way …He's your new baby brother ! Ain't he cute !

Kurapika : *sulking*

Kiniro : YOU OLD MAN BETTER PAY FOR THIS ! AND WHATS WITH THE SPEED ?! OR I'LL CALL HISOKA ! GOOD WITH THE FACE ANYWAY WITH THOSE INJURIES !

Gon : Thank you ! Leorio , Kurapika !

Killua : Gon , you have some great ideas for having fun !

_In the end it was good time for us (Except for Kurapika) ._

* * *

Author : YOU OLD MAN ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KURAPIKA !

Leorio : Doing Gon's request !

Author : BUT THAT COST TOOO MUCH MAN !

Author : Anyway that's the end ! I don't own anything here except my ideas ! And again REVIEW !


End file.
